Hot and Dangerous
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: Someone from Bo's past shakes up the town as she attempts to get Bo and Lauren together. Nadia has a secret she's been hiding from Lauren that could put Lauren's life in danger.  Bo/Lauren, Oc/Kenzi. Femme-slash warning. Will move up to a m rating later.
1. Meet Graylyn

Okay so i know i shouldn't be writing this. I know i should be putting up the next chapter of Safe Haven, and i'm working on it i promise. However this would not leave my mind. I realize that the beginning starts kind of the same way in this story as Safe Haven, Kenzi meeting the mysterious guest first. But when i have this dream (its recurring and won't leave me alone) this is always how it happens. This mysterious character however is about the same age as Bo, meaning she's a little older than Kenzi. In my dreams this girl looks like Erin Heatherton, incase anyone needs to put a person to a face like i do.

Anyway, disclaimers always fun. I do not own Lost Girl infact i still have trouble even watching episodes. As for spoilers, i've only watched a few episodes in full but have watched several clips on youtube. Anyone know a safe website to watch Lost Girl that i can get in the states, let me know. Seriously you'd be awesome. Anyway back to disclaimers don't won Bo or Lauren (trust me Nadia would die in a pit of flames or something because i do not trust her). and bo and lauren would have little doccubus babies by now. oh and kenzi would have some female lovin because come on kenzi needs love too. hmm i own this idea because well it was my dream and i own the Graylyn Mercer. Graylyn's pronounced gray-lynn. comments make me post faster and make me a very happy fangirl.

Three loud bangs sounded on the door followed by a concerned voice calling out "Bo- Bo open up." The banging started up again, harder this time. Kenzi inside lying on the arm chair uncomfortably groaned. Running a hand through her hair then rubbed away the sleepiness from her eyes. She stood up, the room spinning for a moment then she started across the room to the front door. She flung it open bringing up a arm to block out the bright sun. "Hello?" Kenzi asked, not being able to see after being blinded by the bright sun. The mysterious girl flashed a smile at Kenzi, "We'll talk later, hun." She said giving a quick glance over the shorter woman's body before pushing past her. "Bo's room?" She asked behind her. Kenzi just pointed towards the stairs, very confused to what was happening and who this woman was. However she did give an appreciative glance over the woman's behind as she ascended the stairs. At the top of the stairs, the blonde woman just looked around then choose a door to go through and luckily was awarded with Bo's bedroom. She saw the lump on the bed and ran up and jumped landing next to Bo in bed. The jump made the bed bounce and this woke Bo. "Kenzi," She whined. She looked up and saw the blond who smiled in response. "Hiya Bo."

"Graylyn," She whispered bringing up a hand to push a strand of the blond's wavy hair behind her ear. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh sweetie." She said with a wicked grin, "Now up i wanna see how much you've changed."

Bo smiled before jumping up out of bed she stood in front of Graylyn and twirled around. Luckily for both of their sakes, Bo had chosen to fall asleep in a black camisole tank top and a pair of black shorts. "You've hardly changed a bit, no fair." Graylyn said. Bo hopped back on the bed next to Gray. "your turn," She said.

Gray smiled as she stood up. She spun around in a slow circle. She was wearing skinny dark denim jeans that hugged every inch of her in all the right spots. The jeans made her legs look even longer than they normally were. She had on a blue tee-shirt with a swooping neckline. It showed the top of her bra which was black lace. She left her wavy blond hair down and it ran to the tops of her breasts. She wore on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara on her face and looked absolutely stunning. The kind of beautiful skinny girl who turned heads when she walked into a room even in sweats. When she finished her twirl she smiled and sat next to Bo again.

"Don't get me wrong Gray, i love seeing you again but what are you doing here?" Bo asked quietly.

Gray rested her hand on Bo's knee, "When we talked last night, i could tell something was wrong. So i hopped into my car and drove here."

"And Daddy's okay with that?" Bo asked sarcastically.

Gray looked shocked and put her hand over her heart, "As if i still do what daddy says." She stated.

"Gray we grew up together, i remember how hard, tough, and demanding your dad was. He wouldn't not let you listen to him, seriously he's not going to track you down and drag you by your hair like he did to me that one night is he?"

Gray's expression softened into a look of sadness. "I'm still sorry for that night, Bo. It wasn't your fault and he overreacted. You know how i'm his only girl and he was shocked and disappointed i hadn't told him myself that i was gay."

"Don't worry about it Gray, i had a fun time defiling his little girl, but seriously does he know your here?"

Gray smiled, "As if he would let me leave town." A scared look flashed across Bo's face, "Don't worry mum's covering for me. I'm on some sort of relaxing retreat or something." She said.

At that Kenzi stumbled in the doorway. "Sorry Bo she just ran right past me, i couldn't stop her." She said.

"No one could stop Gray from getting what she wanted. Always so spoiled." Bo said leaning over and tickling Gray a bit, who laughed and squealed in response.

"Okay i am missing something big here." Kenzi muttered.

Bo stopped attacking gray and looked at Kenzi, "I've known Gray since i was little. She was my first girlfriend." 


	2. History Lesson

Okay I know I stink. I'm working on the next chapter of Safe Haven but idk I just lost my muse. It doesn't help that I went through a bad break up and went on a vacation where I didn't have internet and was failing two of my classes in college. But I'm already working on my next chapter of HAD (hot and dangerous) and SH (safe haven.) Hopefully I'll post a chapter to one of those tomorrow. Forgive me. And you reviews and subscribing just made my day every time one of you would subscribe/favorite or review. It made me the happiest Lost Girl writing.

_Bo stopped attacking Gray and looked at Kenzi, "I've known Gray since i was little. She was my first girlfriend."_

Kenzi was surprised for literally three seconds. One. Two. Three. "So not only now do you have Dr Hotpants and Coma girl drama as well as puppy love drama. But now you're going to have Color-Blast from the past drama. Seriously, Bo I'm having trouble remembering which relationship drama happened with who. And seriously, does no one find me attractive anymore? Kenz could use some lovin too." She huffed as she sank down on the end of the bed.

"Oh don't worry honey, I'm not going to cause Bo here anymore drama. I'm here to help. But I'm sure we could find you some love drama if you're interested." Gray said nudging her hip with her foot while winking at her.

"Wait, you're going to help me?" Bo asked.

Gray rolled her eyes while looking at Bo, "Like I could hear how upset you were last night and not come to help you. I'm thinking this situation calls for a simple jelly bean operation."

"How on earth is a jelly bean going to help Bo?" Kenzi asked feeling more confused than ever. She also was distinctly aware of Gray's foot still touching her thigh. Then again, after nudging her Gray had just left her foot resting there not realizing. Kenzi however was very aware of the foot resting there because it was sending a bunch of sparks throughout her leg.

"We came up with it when we were in middle school, we weren't too creative. If we liked someone and they didn't know or were in a relationship already, we would make them jealous so they realized they liked us." Bo said.

"And I figure, if this gorgeous-smart-beautiful-sexy blond" Bo interrupted with a laugh followed by a snort. Gray glares at Bo as she continues, "comes and acts like Bo's new girlfriend, Lauren will get jealous and realize how much she doesn't actually want," Gray leaned closer to Kenzi," What did you call her?"

"coma girl."

"Yes Lauren will realize how much she doesn't want coma girl, and actually wants Bo." Gray explained.

"This actually sounds like it's going to be fun," Kenzi said. "It'll be a refreshing break from all the Clark Kent superman power drama we normally have going on."

"Oh I'll be using my Superman ability to assist with this operation." Gray said absent-mindedly.

"Wait, you have fae powers?" Kenzi asked, continuing looking up and down Gray's body to see if she had any hidden horns or claws.

"Oh relax, I look human. I don't have any hidden horns and I am not Wolverine I do not have any claws that mysteriously come out of my fists. I am also not a vampire or fairy and I do not fly around." Gray said with a sarcastic tone.

Kenzi bounced up and down on the bed a couple times, "So what'cha do then. Oo let me guess let me guess, you said you can't fly and I doubt you're a succubus. We've been there done that and Bo said that she's never met another succubus before. Wait Bo said she'd never met a fae before either.." She trailed off and looked up at Bo.

"Your fae?" Bo asked quietly looking up at Gray.

Gray closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face from her forehead to her mouth. She rested her hand at her mouth while she sighed. "I was never able to tell you. It was forbidden, especially with what my parents are."

"Wait, what does Jonathan and Anya have to do with this?" Bo asked.

Gray laughed, "You haven't figured it out yet? And no one explained to you the government system of the fae?"

"We know that there's the Dark and Light Fae each has their own King/Queen Ash or Morrigan. "

"Well that's most of it. But there's more than just one Ash or Morrigan. Like in North American there are three, one in Canada obviously, one in the U.S. and one in Mexico. And they don't all go by Ash or Morrigan. When this Ash calls a high council meeting, he brings the light fae ruler of the U.S. and Mexico to his home. The same happens on the dark side." Gray explained.

"So who's Anya and Jonathan then?" Bo asked.

"My mom's the leader of the Dark Fae in the U.S. and my dad's the new leader of the Light Fae." Gray explained.

"Aw it's like a real life Romeo and Juliet story but Fae style." Kenzi said.

"Well kind of, they met when they were children. Both of their parents were on the light fae so they were friends. They fell in love but when they turned eighteen and needed to declare a side, my mom picked the dark. But my mom still loved him, she got pregnant enter me." Gray said.

"Why did your mom pick the dark side?" Kenzi asked.

"That story will need to be told at the next story time. Ask your teachers for the time and date of the next story time." Gray said with a sad smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bo asked moving the farthest away from Gray she could while still being on the bed. A look of hurt crossed Gray's face before it was masked.

"If I had told you, you would have had to choose a side. That was the rule that both sides agreed on. I couldn't tell you about me, about you or about the fae. I was a rare case, I didn't have to choose because of my parents being the leaders of both sides. But you weren't protected." Gray frowned, "That why when I learned about you being a succubus, my mom told me when I was fourteen. I always tried to kiss you, remember. "

"At sleepovers you'd kiss me goodnight or we would say we were practicing for boys." Bo said.

"It was because it gave you what you needed, and you wouldn't kill me. I was fae. I tried to prevent what I knew was going to happen. Then there was that time, and then you ran after that." Gray explained.

"Okay I love this team bonding but I can't be the only one, Gray what are you?" Kenzi asked.

"They call me, a copy cat."


End file.
